


On *Your* Left, Jackass!

by Aimily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimily/pseuds/Aimily
Summary: I did the thing again. aireagoir is only slightly less at fault this time.





	

The snowball smacked Steve in the head.

 

"Watch your left for once, Rogers!"

**Author's Note:**

> I did the thing again. [aireagoir](/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir) is only slightly less at fault this time.


End file.
